Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga
The Main Event Seireitou vs Ryun Ryun Uchiha sat on a ledge awaiting his newest opponent Seireitou Hyuga. He had only heard legends so he could hardly wait. In a blinding light, Seireitou Hyuga appeared in front of Ryun, "Hello, Ryun, is it?" "Yes..thats my name. Lets see what you've got!" Ryun said drawing his katana. Seireitou also drawed his legendary katana, KyuubiTaishou. "Ive heard of you, one of the only uchihas left, its an honor to fight you." Seireitou said "And you.." Ryun said activating his Sharingan and shooting a Fire Release: Fireball Technique at Seireitou. Seireitou, easily dodging it, jumped in the sky and used activated his byakugan and used "Ninja Art: Cherry Blossoms Current" and it covered the area, cutting off any further abilities by the sharingan to track seireitou. Ryun was amazed but not discouraged, he entered Fox Mode and attacked again after creating four Lightning Cones. Suprised that Ryun could go into Fox Mode, seireitou also enters fox mode. "Summoning Jutsu!" yelled seireitou as he bit his thumb and hit the ground. A giant golden fox with silver-tiped tails appears and seireitou is on top. "Let me introduce you to Hikari" said seireitou. Ryun smiled, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he said mimicking Seireitou. A giant white snake appeared. "I won't bother telling you his name, you know it." The snake spat venom and Ryun blew fire, "Fire Release: Burning Snakes Venom!" Seireitou smirked. Hikari dashed at incredible speed from all directions slicing the snake several times. "Now, hikari!, time for the flames!". Hikari gathered flames from her tailes and gathered a large amount of fire and seireitou went into sage mode used "Senjutsu: Oil bullets!" and the oil mixed with hikari's flames and covered the entire area, making everything burn up in flames. "now, there's nowhere to hide" said seireitou Ryun felt trapped and at the same time excited. His eyes turned crimson red and became slitted and an dark black chakra swirled around him (His Jinchuriki form). His incisors got long as did his nails. He smiled, "I betcha I'm faster than that fox now he said leaping at the fox and punching Seireitou off of it. Seireitou wiped off his small scratch, "hmm, so this is the 10-tailed fox that even Pain couldnt beat". seireitou smiled and ordered Hikari to deal with the snake, while he dealed with Ryun. Seireitou activated his Bankakyou Byakugan and activated his blade's power and tapped into kyuubi's power. "Now, the real fight begins!" said seireitou as he punched Ryun in the face at supersonic speed. Ryun marveled at the force of the punch, however he was even more angered by it. Ryun slipped into his One tailed Form and punched Seireitou in the nose, then the two went fist to fist. "Ow, quite the strong punch you got there, Ryun" said seireitou. As they went head to head, seireitou found a weakspot and attacked with "Rasengan!!", blowing ryun away to the nearby rubble. The Ryun that Seireitou had attacked was actually one of Ryun's Lightning Clones. The real One Tailed Ryun came from behind, "Raikiri Current!" he shouted blasting Seireitou into a tree. "Wow, nice attack", said Seireitou. "Its time to get serious", said seireitou as he powered up. He yells and red energy covers the area and smoke rises. Out of the smoke, a seireitou with 9 fox tails and red fur torso with red lightning discharge covering him appears. "You are only the second person to force me into this form." said seireitou. He disappears, only to reappear behind Ryun, watching as ryun grabs the bruises caused just then by Seireitou. The Fight Thickens Ryun just couldn't handle it, he slipped into his Three Tailed State and fought back with the same speed and force as Seireitou. As seireitou gave a small laugh, "Urh, so even shukai cant beat you, well how about i take it up to the next level!". Seireitou powered up even further to Shukai Lv.2, and stared to overpower and outspeed Ryun to the point of Ryun's collapse. Ryun's collapse sent him into the depths of his mind. Remembering Tora smiling back at him before he had left for this fight, caused him to give in. With the Fourth Tail Ryun was basically mindless, once again being able to match Seireitou fist to fist. The Ten Tails was now in control. Seireitou, thinking back to his fight with Itachi, and remembering his promise to never give up, seireitou powered up to his final shukai form, "Kaosu Shukai". His fur and tails turned gold, and he was covered in a golden aura. "This is something id never believed id have to use", said seireitou, once again overpowering Ryun's demon fox cloak powers. The Ten Tails smirked, "Boy you can never win!" Ryun actually transformed into his Tailed Beast. And with one swipe of his tail, a ferocious whirlwind sent Seireitou flying. Seireitou, reappeared with nary a scratch on him, bit his thumb and used "Summoning Jutsu!", and out of the smoke, appeared the Thousand Tailed Fox. "Long time no see, old man!, i need your help with something", said seireitou. "Sure, seireitou, anything!" said the thousand tailed fox. Seireitou activated a kitjutsu that was considered the most forbiddion in all of the Kitsune Realm, the Kitjutsu: Thousand Tailed Fusion. In a blast of huge power, seireitou, still golden, appeared with 1000 tails, and golden kyuubi eyes. "Its over", said seireitou as he used Thousand Tailed Kokuho, which blasted the ten tailed fox away, crashing into a nearby mountain. It was at that moment that the Ten Tails revealed itself to be one of the Lightning Clones Ryun had made earlier. Ryun appeared below the 1000 tailed Seireitou and activated Amaterasu which completely engulfed the Fox-Seireitou in unholy black flames that made Seireitou scream in agony. The fox-seireitou appeared to be an illusion created by the thousand tailed, and the real one jumps ryun from behind and attacks him again with a close-range, unavoidable Thousand Tailed Kokuho. Ryun then uses his last ditch move, Susano'o which defended him completely from the blast. He began to laugh, "Here foxy, foxy." he said weakly. "No one can beat me." He mumbled as he prepared for his last ditch move, Ten Tailed Lightning Fang! He smashed his attack into the Fox-Seireitou, piercing its heart, and electrocuting it internal organs. As seireitou was attacked, the thousand tailed put himself in the way of the blast, causing himself to return to the kitsune realm. Seireitou, astonished at the lengths the thousand tailed took to protect seireitou, cause seireitou to use his Eternal Bankakyou Byakugan, and he negated ryun's susanoo, and uses his ultimate technique, the deadly, undodgable, Raijuu attack, which obliterates Ryun. As Raijuu gets closer, a form of Susano'o that has never been seen 'till now appears. The spirits of Tora and the Ten Tails protect Ryun, both Ryun and Seireitou charge their strongest moves one last time and clash. Conclusion As the spirits of Tora and the ten tails assist ryun, the spirits of the thousand tailed, minkai, and haizo appear on seireitou's side. Seireitou charges his final finisher, Kitjutsu: Raijuu and ryun charges up his final ultimate attack, "this is it, ryun uchiha!!", said seireitou as they both charged towards each other and clashed. a clash so big, the continent shakes! The spirit of Tora looks at Ryun, "Come on Ryun! I know you can do this! You've fought Pain and won!" Then it was the Ten Tails, "Give it all you have Ryun, we are with you! Ryun pushed as hard as he could, nearly exploding from the release of every ounce of chakra he and the Ten Tails had. "You can do it seireitou, i know you can!!!", said minkai. "Come one seireitou, you can beat this guy no prob!!", said haizo. "Togethor seireitou, end it, DO IT NOW!!!" yelled the thousand tailed. Seireitou pushed as hard as he could, using every ounce of his strength and the power from the thousand tailed. "TOGETHER WE ARE ONE!" Both sides shouted at the other. A giant blue explosion rocked the land. When the smoke had cleared, there lie Ryun and Seireitou, right across from one another. Neither, were dead, just unconscious. Ryun managed to do one final thing, implanting a memory in Seireitou's head simply stating, "Well done Seireitou.. From this day forward..when you close your eyes, all you will be able to see...is my Sharingan...staring back." And with that Ryun passed out. Tora arrived at that moment and put Ryun on his back. A tear slid down his cheek, "Ryun please live." he mumbled before taking off toward Yamagakure. Seireitou, laying unconcious, woke up a few seconds after ryun. Realizing that ryun was indeed strong and that the uchia clan would be proud of ryun. and with that, seireitou left, always remembering Ryun Uchiha, one of the only ninja to push seireitou as far as he has ever gone... Category:Fanon Story